Libertarian Freedom Party
The Libertarian Freedom Party is a Libertarian political party and the second oldest active party in the Commonwealth of Rutania. The majority of the members believe in personal responsibility, free markets, individual liberty and limited government Formation The Libertarian Freedom Party was formed as the Liberal Democracy Party in August 3182 by businessman Martin Mount of The Mount Federation of Ardinia. Liberal Democracy Party (3182-3221) Martin Mount step down from the Mount Federation in order to focus on his life dream of politics. He decided to hire a group of advisors to form the Liberal Democracy Party, a party devoted to big government liberal policies. The party found quick success and gave Mount the presidency. After the failed election of 3221 and failed leadership of Martin Mount's nephew, Dr. Phil Mount, the party decied to change its image to focus on the views of new voters. Classical Liberal Party (3221-3245) Under the new leadership of Lewis Santo, the party changed its view to a more conservative apporach. Santo went against many views of the former incarnation while challenging parliament. After 16 years in power, Santo was fired for treason by agreeing with cabinet deal with socalists. Nobody in the next 8 years matched the success of Santo and by the election of 3245, the party fell apart. Libertarian Freedom Party (3245-Present) The buliding blocks of the The Libertarian Freedom Party were formed by the two shortest serving party leaders in the party's history, Vernon Ayot and Auguste Paradis. The party was successful with the next leader, James Snape, who pushed the Libertarian belief system into the country and parliament. Less than 20 years into the formation of this incarnation, the party received the majority in parliament and within 60 years, the Presidency. The Libertarian Freedom Party continues to grow and is nowhere close to ending after 200+ years. Party Leaders Selection There have been 36 party leaders. Each party leader is selected based on their individual skills and experience. Most party leaders have either served in parliament, worked as a minister or served as chairman. Term length Since 3217, party leader terms are based on the success of elections. If a election is sucessful, a party leader may serve until the next election. Although, a party leader may only serve up to 20 years. Successors Since 3267, the party leader have been succeeded by a party chairman. Party Chairman Formation The chairman position was formed in 3260 by former Minister of Justice Alec Lupin, in order to keep working for the Libertarian Freedom Party while waiting for the position of party leader. Although, a controversial move at the time, it has grown to be respected for giving experience to future party leaders. Selection There have been 26 party chairmans. There are usally ministers or parliament members that have the desire to be party leader. Term Length Like the party leader, terms are based on the success of election. If the election is not sucessful, the chairman replaces the party leader. Eras The party is split up into eras that occur every 5 party leaders. This is to show the changing views and success of the party. There have been 7 eras and the party is currently on its 8th era. Famous Members Category:Political parties in Rutania